My Heartbreak, the real me
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Summary and disclaimer inside


Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does. The only thing I own is the poem.

Summary: Set during GoF

**My Heartbreak, the real me-**

**Hermione Jean Granger's story**

_The summer after my fourth year, the year of my first love._

_Viktor Krum._

_I noticed him the summer before my fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys._

_Who would have thought he was still just a school boy himself?_

**I hate you**

**I love you**

**I had you**

**I need you**

**Once Before you had me**

**Did you even need me?**

_I look back over that year._

_Malfoy in ferret form, that was quite amusing to see. The TriWizard Tournament, the worst part of the year of my entire fourteen of them alive on this Earth._

_Ronald being a pig-head at the Yule Ball and falling into someone's arms was the best of my life until that._

_Diggory dying, Harry seeing Voldemort._

_These counted to being the worst too._

**You were my world**

**You had my heart**

**Was I your everything?**

**Did I have your heart?**

**I cry, I laugh**

**For everything we had**

_The first time I saw Viktor, I slowly started to fall in love._

_Harry and Ron didn't notice the change._

_How could they, when Ron had only just noticed I am a girl?_

_Viktor was sweet and gentle, but at the same time quite official and stern._

**I bleed, I cry**

**For the heartbreak you caused**

**I wanted you**

**I needed you to care**

**Am I an outsider**

**Between you and your girlfriend?**

_I fell in love._

_Someone took him away from me._

_Parvati Patil. Or Padma._

_I forget which one._

_At the Yule Ball, after mine and Ron's spat, one of them cornered Viktor and kissed him._

_He didn't fight her away._

_He deepened their kiss._

_I saw them, my world crumbled in that instant._

**My heart was taken**

**Broken, smashed, shattered**

**Don't break me**

**Don't fix me**

**Shame on me**

**I fell in love.**

_I cried and ran away. I wasn't watching my surroundings and I ran straight into a strong muscular body, knocking us both to the ground._

_I suppose I caught him unawares._

_I looked up into the stormy grey eyes of Cedric Diggory._

_Trust him to register what has happened before I did._

_He held out a hand to pick me up from the ground._

_I'm surprised I didn't scare him._

_Wouldn't you be scared if a crying bushy mess with no sense of direction came hurtling towards you?_

**Shame on you**

**You made me care**

**Just my luck a guy got to me**

**By my once guarded heart which was whole at the time.**

**Did you really love me?**

**Or was it as fake as your new catch?**

"_Are you alright?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice, a kind of voice I'm not used to from anyone besides my parents and Harry._

"_No…" I whispered, I couldn't muster up the courage to save my strong and stupid Gryffindor pride. I let my tears fall._

_He helped me up off the ground and kept his arms around me._

**I thought I knew you**

**I guess I thought wrong**

**I was independent**

**Till you came along**

**I forgot who I was**

**I became dependent on a guy.**

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Cedric asked._

_I shook my head telling him no._

_He nodded in understanding._

"_Hermy-ninny, vat is going on?" the strong, rough voice of Viktor came from behind._

**Something I swore to my friends**

**That I'd never do**

**I gave you my heart**

**My soul, my life**

**All I wanted was for you to love me**

**All I wanted was for you to care.**

"_Nothing, Viktor." I whispered._

"_Then get away from him." he spat._

_Blood boiled in the pit of my stomach, through my veins. I glared at him._

"_Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do, who I can and can't stand by?! It's fine when you go round snogging every girl you see or my friends, but not when I'm upset and someone is decent enough to comfort me, you get controlling?!" I said defensively._

_He raised his right arm to swing at me, but Cedric stepped in front of me to take the blow._

**Guess I wanted what I couldn't have**

**Guess I wanted what no one would do**

**I would die for you**

**Take all bullets for you**

**What happened?**

**Where was your love?**

_Cedric pulled out his wand and shouted "STUPEFY!" at Viktor, who flew back and hit his heed on the brick wall which resulted in him being knocked out._

_Cedric looked at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Has he done that to you before?" he asked._

"_But, but he was controlling once…" I told him, and started off toward the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. "Thank you. For protecting and comforting me." I smiled._

_He smiled back. That crooked smile made my heart melt._

**Fairytales are untrue**

**I know that now**

**Stupid of me**

**To wish for a Prince Charming**

**Should've known it wouldn't work**

**But someone decided to do it all for you.**

"_Do you want me to walk you to the Tower?" he asked._

"_Very gallant of you, Mr Diggory. It's up to you, though." I grinned._

_He walked to me, linked his arm with mine and led me to the Gryffindor Tower._

_He hugged me and stepped back so I could mutter the password and walk through the Fat Lady's portrait._

_What I didn't expect was for me to fall in love with this charming, gallant prince. And to lose him to death because Voldemort had killed him._

_I have no idea why I'm now sitting by the lake, my nose buried in a book… _

_I loved him._

A/N: There you go. Hope you like it. Please read and review, and I'll give you Captain Jack Harkness shaped cookies and Edward Cullen or Cedric Diggory shaped chocolates.


End file.
